Leviathan
Leviathan, The Grand Admiral is governor of the maritime tales of the Underworld Empire. Leviathan is a Level 300000 Angel. Demon King Leviathan is a Level 930,000 Demon. Appearance Leviathan is a well-built man, he has large shoulders, tanned skin, his hair is long brown, he goes down to his knees, his eyes are navy blue, his face is end. He has six white wings, wears refined clothes. Leviathan with three horns, one in the middle of the forehead, and one on each side, he wears part of the outfit of Satan and Beelzebub. Personality Leviathan is a very gentle, kind, thoughtful person. Dicret, like his "brother", he loves the seraphim angel Raphael. He loves his Great Love more than any God. Leviathan admires Lucifer "The Great King Seraphin", refuses no order from Satanael "The Grand Prince Seraphin". Leviathan attracts a lot, the other angels like the Seraphim, the Cherubim, the Thrones etc ... Leviathan, suffers from his fight against the angel Seraphin Gabriel, and no longer living in Paradise, since he lives in the Underworld, he only makes his presence known when he wishes, hence his nickname "The Great Hermit". Leviathan, is very cruel, unforgiving, manipulative and slightly crazy. He hates angels and part of humanity. He has always been seen with a smile, he cannot take anything seriously. History Before the fall, the "Great King Seraph" Lucifer. Leviathan is part of the Seraphim, the highest order of angels, he is the sixth to be born, of this first hierarchy. Leviathan was small in paradise, he listened with Beelzebub and Belial to the teachings of the "Great King Seraph" Lucifer, when he had made a second group, they were on a small island. He has a place in the High Council of Seraphim. Known for his great wisdom, he shines the truth of God. He was appointed by God "the Angel of the Sea" with function, but also one of the general who commanded the second hierarchy the Cherubins with, the beautiful Seraphin Gabriel. The Great Civil War in Paradise Leviathan begs to follow "The Great King Seraph" Lucifer. With Satanaël "The Great Prince Seraph", Beelzebub, Belial, Bael, Asmodeus, Paimon, Astaroth, Bitl, with many other Angel-Fallen, he fights against angels, the Seraphim, the Cherubim, the Thrones, Domination etc.… and he kills a lot of his "brothers and sisters" in the total celestial world. The angel Seraphim; Leviathan, faced the beautiful angel Seraphin Gabriel, for a titanic fight. The beautiful angel Séraphin Gabriel could narrowly win against her friend Leviathan, by propelling him to hell. Two thousand one and three hundred and forty years ago, back on earth, the Leviathan incites people to give in to heresy and opposes Saint Peter. Leviathan, owns, his fragment of "Tear of Judas". He appreciates the Antichrist, Darth Schneider, the Adam of darkness. He makes fun of Belial, that he lost his fragment of "Tear of Judas". Trivia The Seraphim Raphaël, tells the story of the Leviathan, Metatron, Azazel and Amaymon in the last twenty pages of Tom 28 de Bastard. Unprecedented in the world, except in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Kings Category:The Four Demon Kings